victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1770 (ToTP)
1770 (MDCCLXX) was the 1770th year of the Common Era (CE), the 770th year of the 2nd millennium, the 70th year of the 18th century, and the 1st year of the 1770s decade. 1770 was the dawn of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1770 occurred on April 19th, 2016, and was the first year of the Project. 1770 is followed by 1771. Events Due to the fast pace of the year, spanning across only a single real world day, we are unable to list events as specific dates therein (i.e. month and day), only in the order in which they were posted. Date Unknown * The Holy Kingdom of Ceralden faces declining cultural, political, and economic influence, with the nobles of the region no longer calling upon Ceraldean musicians to play for their courts, trade declining, and the state's debt rising."The great musicians of Ceralden no longer play concerts, not even at feasts and festivals, not even can they find employment in the great halls of the Queen's palace, or the much more modest halls of the Kingdom's lesser royalty. Perhaps this alone best displays how far the Kingdom has fallen, for once the nation's unique musical trends garnered acclaim from even far off courts, carried as much by its political influence as by its far-reaching trade. The nation can no longer afford such luxury, however, and the world no longer has interest, it's moved on to other distractions. Now, trade scarcely reaches Ceralden's shores, the Crown is in too much debt from its failed colonial ventures to fund new trade missions let alone throw a festival, and so... the great musicians of Ceralden no longer play concerts." 4/19/2016 4:11:19 AM by Texar * The Kingdom of Sechitentia begins to elect its head of state, the Konung, following the early demise of the last; as the aristocracy prepares their candidates, townspeople protest in the capital of Konungholm demanding guilds have the right to run candidates as well, seeing only some candidates promising such constitutional reforms. "It is time elect the new Konung after the last one's early demise. The Aristocracy are setting up their candidates. Townspeople protest in Konungholm as yet again only the Aristocracy is able to set candidates. They demand that guilds are allowed such rights as well. For now those pleas are heard only partially as some of the candidates promise to make that change to the constitution." 4/19/2016 6:57:50 AM by surveyor221 * In the High Kingdom of Tyr, following the death of High Jarl Ludvik Ragisson, "conqueror of the North", his bastard son Herald Ragisson, 17, takes his place."By the death of the last conqueror of the North, High Jarl Ludvik Ragisson, comes by as his heir his bastard son, Harald Ragisson, born from the womb of an princess of the western coasts. He is just 17. Still unskilled in the affairs of politics, but yet, son of a leader of warriors." 4/19/2016 7:37:31 AM by igiul3104 * Gustaf II Adolf (Gustaf Årensberg) becomes the Konung of the Kingdom of Sechitentia."The elections have finished and Gustaf Årensberg is next konung of Sechitentia. He takes the name Gustaf II Adolf. Long may he reign. The duchies swear fealty to the new konung." 4/19/2016 9:21:33 AM by surveyor221 * In the High Kingdom of Tyr, Storolf Iarlsson arrives at the court of High Jarl Herald Ragisson."Storolf Iarlsson, arrives at the court. The western winds were behind his back from the lands he travelled afar. Book in hand and sword by side... His eyes are wide as he looks at nature. His mind projects. His arms are animated. What he sees is not what other see. Mad, crazy, insane they say. He puts them down, for he will be a great man to serve his High Jarl." 4/19/2016 12:00:27 PM by Epicsauce4000 * The Islandian Merchant Confederation's Council of Records releases its review of the events of Islandia for the year 1770."The Council of Records releases its yearly review. https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=187708471" 4/19/2016 2:41:57 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * Consul of the Islandian Merchant Confederation, Sir Udo Soosaar, meets with the High Council and foreign dignitaries, before hiring some Ceraldean musicians seeking employment within his court."Sir Udo Soosaar, Consul of the Islandian Merchant Confederation, does his daily routine of meeting with the High Council and foreign dignitaries. He then notes a few Ceralden musicians looking for employment within his court and promptly hires them." 4/19/2016 2:52:29 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII * Konung Gustaf II of the Kingdom of Sechitentia announces plans to colonize the landmass of New Londera within the next two years."The Konung announces that Sechitentia will colonize and bring wisdom to significant size island between the two continents. The colonization is supposed to take 1 year to prepare and get there. And another year to properly establish the colony." 4/19/2016 4:54:12 PM by surveyor221 References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project